The Unwanted
by princessde
Summary: All Goes wrong for the girls when Piper suspects she is pregnant with Leo's baby Prue Looses her job at the auction house and Paige and Phoebe have been sneaking out. Set in their teenage years.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so bear with me on this one it is my 1st fan fiction so like constructive criticism please. Anyway a quick bit of background information. _

_Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe all live in the Mannor and its shortly after grams died. Paige is 12, Phoebe is 13, Piper is almost 17 and Prue is 18._

Ok disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings of charmed in this story.

Chapter 1 I'm in charge. 

"Ok Piper, I'm late for work and I need u to take Phoebe and Paige to school on your way to wherever your going today. Oh, and I need you to bring them home this afternoon" Prue paused for a reply.

"Yea yea yea, quit being such a nag", Piper yelled, "I don't see why they cant just walk, I mean, they can fight demons on a day to day basis but they can't walk 5 blocks home ", Piper sighed, she knew what she was saying was wrong. Phoebe and Paige may be strong enough to fight demons but they sure were not mature enough to walk the streets of Sanfransisco alone. Piper was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard Prue yelling….

"Late for work……drive safe"

"Another hard day piper?" Prue asked with a sarcastic smile on her face, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Piper smiled at this. Prue was always so protective of them. Even though Prue sacrificed so much for the three sisters they all thought she could lighten up a little I mean any mention of sex and Prue goes off into like a total life shutdown. She didn't even know that everyday Piper goes to see Leo.

They walked into the living room to see Phoebe and Paige whispering and laughing. Prue left the room.

" Have fun with Leo today Piper?" Laughed Phoebe.

"What are you suggesting Phoebe?" Piper replied with a grin.

Going unnoticed Prue Returned to the room.

"Well you know, you, Leo, Leo's apartment, alone……"

Shocked at the thought Prue felt her head fill with angry thoughts. And then those thoughts exploded.

"PHOEBE", she screamed, Piper does not go to see Leo everyday".

And she stormed out of the room.

"DO YOU?" Prue yelled.

"DO I WHAT" Piper yelled back.

"IS THAT WHAT U DO EVERYDAY, DO U GO TO LEO'S APARTMENT EVERYDAY"

"Well yes" Piper quietly replied.

Still yelling Prue screamed, "WHAT DO YOU DO THERE, ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

"Well no……..Not yet"

"Good because you're far to young"

"I'M 17 IT WILL HAPPEN ONE DAY"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore you should wait until your 18"

"Look it will happen when it happens" Piper yelled and stormed out before Prue could say another word.

_Ok the 1st chapter is a little dull but bear with me, something very interesting even shocking will happen to piper. _

_Constructive criticism welcome._**Please read and review**

**Next chapter in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I hope u liked my 1st chapter and u will keep reading _

_Disclaimer …I don't own anything of charmed!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Charmion Hickey, a close family friend who may not be with us much longer. _

Chapter 2 the best she ever had 

"Shhhhhhhh", Phoebe whispered to Paige as they creeped down the stairs.

"I don't think this is going to work. We are going to get caught", Replied Paige.

As they did most nights, against Paige's better judgement, Phoebe and Paige were sneaking out. Paige loved going out sure, but she knows what Prue is going to do when she finds out.

This began just after the Haliwells Grandmother had died. Since then Prue had become so much of a mom that it was hard to believe she was there sister. So they had been sneaking out for fun.

"Pure is going to flip", Paige thought, "I mean what would I do if I found out that my two younger sisters who I have total custody of, have been sneaking out knightly with seventeen year old guys and getting drunk and doing who knows what else." Paige wondered what to do, "But I can't not go I mean who knows what Phoebe would do if I wasn't here.

So reluctantly Paige continued to follow Phoebe out the window and down the ladder shaped vine hanging down the side of the mannor. They walked down the drive and turned the corner where a car was waiting.

"That would be our dates right?" Paige asked as she ushered Phoebe's attention towards some guys that looked about sixteen or seventeen standing by a hot convertible that shimmered in the streetlights.

"Yea", Phoebe said as she ran over to the guys.

She wrapped her arms around one of them and they locked lips, He opened his mouth and Phoebe pushed her tongue into his mouth. He did the same and their tongues battled for dominance. Slowly they broke away, and both got into the back seat of the car.

Paige followed reluctantly and got into the car sitting uncomfortably with the other guy in the front. She looked back at Phoebe as if to warn her of what they are getting themselves into. Phoebe ignored and smiled at her date.

"Go Go Go", Phoebe shouted as the car sped off leaving a trail of exhaust smoke.

"That was really good", Piper said as she wrapped Leo's bed sheets around her.

"I know, wasn't It." he replied with a cheeky smile. He thought about her, the way she looked when she had no clothes on, the way she looked when she was holding him, the way she looked when he sucked on her perfect breasts. How she feels, how she smells, it was all so good.

"Prue is getting suspicious", Piper said suddenly.

"Of what", Leo said surprised.

"Where I got everyday, What I…….we do"

"Well just tell her"

"NO WAY SHE WOULD TOTALLY FREAK"

"DON'T YELL AT ME"

Piper thought for a moment. "What if I did tell Prue, I mean, she shouldn't be that mad I mean I remember walking in on her and Andy. But no Prue would freak the only way she would find out is if I were…oh no.

"Look sorry ok I better go, see you tomorrow, you're the best I ever had, in more ways than one." And she rushed out of there before he could say a word.

Piper snuck into the house. She was worried. Her and Leo never used protection, she never thought she could get herself into this situation. She was supposed to be the responsible one. But when she was with Leo all care went out of her head, all that she thought about was how much she wanted him. Never had a guy made her feel this way. She had been careless.

Piper ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She pulled out the test from the brown paper bag and began to read the instructions.

Shaking, she followed the instructions carefully and was almost finished just waiting for the results as the test sat on a plate lying on the bench. At that very moment she heard Phoebe running up the stairs.

"Please don't need to use the bathroom", Piper thought.

"Is anyone in there", Phoebe yelled.

"Maybe if I just be quite she will leave", Piper thought.

"If no one is there I'm coming in"

And with that Phoebe opened the door.

"Oh hi Piper, what you doing?", Phoebe said suspiciously.

"Um nothing, um just, um looking…. Yea looking…. At myself in the mirror", she turned to look at herself, "Perfect" She knocked the plate off the bench.

"What's that?", Phoebe pointed at the Pregnancy test that was now lying on the floor. She walked over for a closer look.

"Wait", Piper yelled. But it was too late. Phoebe picked up the test and placed it down on the bench next to her looking at it like it was a dirty bug.

"Are you p p pregnant?"

"Well I don't know, that's what the test is for"

"Does Prue know? Does anyone know?"

"Well…no, but I don't even know yet"

"Well you want me to stay, for support"

"Ok, you can stay…But if it comes up positive you have to promise no to tell anyone, especially not Prue." Piper looked at the test. It was placed upside down so that she couldn't see the result.

"The test is ready, should I look?" Piper asked.

"Look, we will look together, ok, I am your sister after all".

They walked over to the bench where the test was. They looked at each other in fear. Piper was really surprised, Phoebe was being so mature.

"She is only thirteen and when I was thirteen I would not have been able to handle this. I would have run to the 1st person I saw and told them she was pregnant. I owe her one," Piper thought.

She placed her hand on the test ready to turn it and find out the result.

"Ready" Phoebe asked.

"No" Piper replied. She held her hand on the test and stared at Phoebe with a worried look. Phoebe didn't look worried. She looked like she you do when your watching a horror film and your sitting on the edge of your seat waiting in suspense for the killer to jump out from behind something with a gun or a chainsaw.

Piper looked up at the roof and turned the pregnancy test. She heard Phoebe gasp. Piper couldn't tell if it was a good gasp or bad. Even if she could it wouldn't matter, she didn't know weather Phoebe would be happy that she is pregnant or weather she would be upset. She decided she should look. She cringed as she looked down.

"OH MY GOD…what am I going to do. I mean I'm still in school I can't be pregnant now what am I going to do, I have to tell Prue, should I keep the baby, I can't have an abortion, I can't give it up for adoption, I just can't, oh my god, what am I going to tell Leo"

"What a minute", Phoebe screamed, "Tell Leo, Leo is the father. We were right, that's where you go everyday isn't it that's what you do everyday. You lied to Prue. When she yelled at me and said you weren't fucking him, you were!"

"I want details, lots of them" Phoebe said trying not to laugh at her comment.

"Phoebe!" Piper said trying not to spill her guts, "This is not the time and even if I hadn't just found out I am pregnant, who said I would tell you?"

"Oh come on, was it worth getting pregnant for?"

"Well, definitely, but that is so not the point, what am I going to do?"

"Oooooooh", Phoebe said with a smile.

Piper shot her a look.

"Okay, okay, firstly, your going to have to tell Leo."

_Ok so chapter 2 what did u think please read and review_

_Chapter 3 will be up soon _


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I hope you liked chapter 2 cause that is ma fav so far ok here is chapter 3 enjoy

_Disclaimer … I don't own any characters or settings from charmed used in this story. _

Chapter 3 perfect 

"Prue, Mr. Calam wants to see you in his office", said the lady at the front desk.

"Thanks", Prue replied. Prue wondered who she was. She figured it was the new secretary. "I wonder how long she will last", Prue wondered, "The last one only lasted a week or so"

Prue headed down the hall and to the elevator. As she walked into the elevator she noticed that lately not as many people have been in the building. They used to have to wait as the lift stopped on every floor to let someone out, but now there were only two other people in the elevator.

She headed out of the elevator and straight to a door labeled Mr. Calam. Prue knocked on the door.

"Come in", she heard Mr. Calam's voice say in an uneven tone.

Prue opened the door and slowly walked in. She had a bad gut feeling about what her boss was about to say.

"Ah, Mrs. Haliwell, I'm glad to see you but I'm afraid I have some bad news", he said as he gestured for her to sit down.

Prue sat down as so many things that could be his bad news. "Just hurry up and say it", she thought.

"Due to the recent drop in the stock market we have had to make many budget cuts. Therefore we have had to let many employees go. You have been a great employee and as much as It disheartens me to do it………..I have to let you go too."

"WHAT…you're firing me. I have bills to pay sisters to take care of. I need this job please cant you do anything?"

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do,"

"I understand"

And she went home to tell her family the bad news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper drove up to Leo's apartment. Her hands were shaking. "What am I going to tell him, how am I going to tell him. Does he want to be a father…Ok, no calm down. Don't work yourself up, it's not going to help anyone", Piper thought.

Piper walked up to the apartment. She stood outside the door. Slowly Piper knocked on the door, not enthusiastically loud but all the same Leo would hear it. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hi, "Leo said with a large smile on his face, "You're early"

"Yes I am," Piper said. Leo leaned over and kissed her. She fell into his arms and returned the kiss. They moved slowly into the room. She kicked the door closed and still in each other's arms, fell onto the couch in the middle of Leo's apartment. Piper ran her fingers through Leo's hair and his hands moved own her body.

"This cant be happening, "Piper thought, "This isn't what I came for. But it's so won…der…ful……"

Slowly Piper pulled away.

"Is there something wrong, "Leo asked.

"Well no not exactly…we need to talk"

"Ok, "Leo replied with a small amount of worry in his voice. They sat up and she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know weather this is good news or bad news for you"

"What is it for you"

"Well it's good news but it's going to cause a lot of problems"

"For who"

"Well maybe for us, for my sisters my schooling your schooling, and mostly our lives."

"What ever it is we can get through it…together."

"Well ok I'm um…Pregnant"

"This is great news. Wow I'm going to be a father…I am the father right?"

Piper laughed, "Of coarse", Are you sure this is ok I mean, what about college and what are we going to do for money. And what are we going to tell Prue, she doesn't even know I'm sleeping with you"

"We will tell her together. And as for the other stuff we will figure it out. There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while and now seems perfect."

Leo got down on one knee.

"What is he doing…is he…Oh My God", Piper thought.

"Piper Haliwell, I love you with all my heart, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't live without you, will you marry me?"

"Yes"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper walked into the Mannor with a smile on her face from ear to ear. She headed up the stairs and down the hall. She slowly walked past Phoebe's room trying not noticing that Phoebe had seen her.

"Did you tell him", Phoebe blurted out.

Piper walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed where Phoebe was sitting.

"Yes", Piper said still grinning.

"And?"

"He took it well"

"What did he say?"

"Will you marry me?"

"He asked you to marry him. Wow that is soooo romantic. I can't believe your getting married…you did say yes right?"

"Of course. But Phoebs, What am I going to do. I want to tell Prue but she will be so mad.

"Tell Prue what", Said a voice from the door. It was Paige.

"Um, I'm Pregnant to Leo", Piper said.

"What, Oh My God…Congratulations"

"And engaged"

"Really, when did this happen"

"Well, last week and this morning"

"Wow...was he good?"

"Paige", Piper said.

"That's what I said", Phoebe laughed.

"I'm just curious", Paige said.

"Ok, he is really good, happy?" Piper said as she remembered how it felt to be in his arms.

"Very", Both the girls said laughing.

"So, what am I gonna do? I want to tell Prue but what will she say? But I have to tell her; I need her legal permission to get married. What am I going to do?"

"You need to tell her, no matter the consequences, " Paige said.

"I know, I will", Piper replied

"We also need to get you to see a doctor", Phoebe said.

"Ok but I need to tell Prue 1st", Piper said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this story_**

**_Chapter 4 family_**

"Are you ready?" Piper asked Leo. Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige all sat on the bed in Piper's room.

"It will be fine", Phoebe said, "Just walk down there and tell her you guys. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Um, hello", Paige said, "She could forbid Piper from seeing Leo, or she could say no to them getting married or…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Paige, but well be fine right honey?" Leo said as he wrapped his arms around Piper and stared into her eyes.

"Ok no more lovey dovey romance", Phoebe laughed, "Just get in there and tell her guys, "

"Ok here goes", Piper said.

Piper and Leo walked down the hall and down the main staircase of the mannor. They saw Prue sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Piper stared into Leo's eyes and smiled. He did the same. They walked into the kitchen bracing themselves for what she would say.

"Prue", Piper said trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Piper, Leo, what's up", Prue said, smiling.

"Um, I…we need to talk to you". Piper said.

"Sure sit down, what is it?" Prue replied as they moved into the living room.

"Um...I have been dating Leo"

"I figured as much. For a few weeks, right?"

"Ah, no, about a year now."

"WHAT, how come you never told us or had him over for us to meet him?"

"Well you met him."

"Not officially, and you know, you should have told me, I'm your big sister after all"

"I know but now you really will get to know him because, um…because", Piper struggled.

"I asked Piper to marry me." Leo Finished.

"WHAT?"

"And I said yes…But I need your permission to marry him."

Prue sat speechless. "Piper is 16, how can she know she wants to get married", Prue thought.

"Piper, are you sure? What about school, what about the rest of your life?"

"All I know is I love Leo with all my heart and that's all that matters."

"But where are you going to live? What are you going to do for money?"

"Well, Piper thought it would be nice for us to live here, because she wants to stay with her family. And as for money, I work as a part time handy man and I plan to be working in a garage full time within a few weeks. And I love your sister, " Leo said.

"Well I'm not so sure about this but…congratulations Piper, congratulations Leo."

"Ahhhhhhhh", Phoebe and Paige screamed from the corner. As expected they had been eaves dropping. But Piper wondered if they'd heard the whole conversation. Prue gave them a look but then smiled. They ran out from behind the door and hugged Prue, Piper and Leo.

"Welcome to the family Leo", Prue said, still smiling.

"Yea I can't believe we're going to be auntie's, right Prue?" Phoebe said. As Phoebe said those words Piper felt her world crash down around her.

"WHAT?" Prue screamed, "What do u mean auntie's?"

"Yes…well that's our other news…You see um we wanted to tell you that later…Phoebe", Piper said half-angry and half relieved that she didn't have to tell Prue herself.

"Sorry, I thought she knew", Phoebe said in a sorry voice.

"Sorry, but I'm still sitting in the dark with this. Now Piper couldn't be pregnant because that would mean that she lied to me when I asked her if she was sleeping with Leo. Plus, she is 16 and she is to young to get married, however as long as he hasn't gotten Piper pregnant, I trust Leo, so they have permission to get married, as long as Piper isn't pregnant! Now as far as I know, Piper doesn't lie so there better be another explanation for this!"

They all sat in silence. All except for Phoebe clicking her tongue. Piper sat in Leo's arms, crying Leo comforted Piper, not knowing what to say. Phoebe and Paige sat, trying not to seem happy, they thought it was great news that Piper was pregnant. Prue sat in the single lounge chair to the left of the room. She looked angry yet surprised.

But deep down, Prue was partly excited. Sure she was angry and hurt, but Piper had found love.

" Not many people will find a guy like Leo to love. And she should have that chance. Am I being too hard on her?" Prue thought.

"I have to go", Prue said as headed upstairs.

"But…" Piper said.

"No, I need to think." And she headed upstairs, out of sight.

"I'm going after her," Piper said and followed Prue's path out of sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Knock, knock," Piper said as she stood outside Prue's bedroom door.

"Hey", Prue mumbled unwillingly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you"

"I just can't believe it was about something like that. I always thought I'd be the 1st you'd tell about something like that"

"Well, you were meant to be but, Phoebe caught me in the bathroom with the pregnancy test"

"But why did you lie?"

"Well, I didn't know what you would say. I figured you would have got really mad and I didn't need that."

"I wouldn't have gotten mad, I would have understood"

"Prue"

"Ok maybe I would have been mad, but I would have gotten over it."

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

"I'll never lie again"

" I know. So, you're pregnant?"

"Well, yea, but that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Well it's going to be hard work but, no it's great, congratulations. But is he what you want, is a baby what you want?"

"I love him Prue. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And he will be great father. And yes this is what I want, and so is he."

"Well, honey, I'll do whatever I can, I'm here for you. But next time you sleep with someone as cute as Leo, tell me, ok?"

"Yep but I think Leo will be the only one. Oh My God, I'm engaged, can you believe it."

"Yea, I always thought you'd be the 1st to find love."

Piper hugged Prue and they both lay back down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok so I wrote a shorter chapter this time cause school has just started and yea will update sooner this time. Sorry it took so long….enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer…I know your sick of hearing this but I don't own any of the charmed characters or settings or other stuff from the show in this story. _**

"Hey can you help me with that box?" Piper said as she pulled another box from Leo's car.

"Where does it have to go?" Leo asked.

"Um, good question, we hadn't really decided which room we would have." Piper said.

"I can answer that", Prue said smiling as she came down out the front door and down the driveway, "Last room down the hall."

"Prue no, that's your room, we can't ask you to do that plus which room will you have?" Piper said in a thankful yet concerned voice.

"It's no problem honestly. I mean there will be three of you soon and it's the biggest room. I will move in with Phoebe she won't mind. It's ok, really."

Piper was about to accept when from the house came Paige. Going by the look on her face Piper guessed she had been listening. Paige walked, more like marched off the porch and down the front stairs and then suddenly stopped.

"Piper is right Prue, you can't move in with Phoebe." Paige said.

"Well where do you suggest I go then?"

"You can have my room, I'll move in with Phoebe."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Your not asking I'm offering."

Prue looked shocked. She shot Paige an, I'll think about it look and turned to Piper.

"I want you and Leo to have my room. I've made a few changes since you saw it last."

"Come to think of it I haven't actually been in your room for about six months. Let me guess you moved the couch?"

"No", Prue laughed, "I made some magical renovations, you'll see!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ooooooooooh it's so small," Prue said smiling.

"I can't see it," Paige said a little confused.

"It's over there, you see the little thing on the left," Prue said.

"Hello baby", Phoebe said as she lowered her face to Piper's stomach, "You listen to your auntie Phoebe, you be a good little baby, yes you should."

"Oh I see it now", Paige said.

The doctor took the ultra sound camera off Pipers stomach and turned to Prue. Prue looked up at her half-afraid of what the doctor was going to say.

"What if there's something wrong with Pipers baby", she thought, "What if the baby comes premature, who knows what complications there could be."

"Ok", The doctor finally said, "At the moment the baby is fine.

For a split second, Prue's face showed a sign of relief. But it then quickly changed back to its worried look that had covered her face when Piper was having the ultrasound.

"What do you mean at the moment?" Prue asked.

"Well Miss Halliwell, if you wouldn't mind we will take a little walk to my office and I will fill you in on the whole situation", The doctor asked.

"No, I would like us all to know what's going on please, " Prue said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very well then", the doctor said hesitantly, "AS the obvious, Piper is very young. Being only sixteen, she is not fully developed. Her whom may not be properly equip to carry a baby."

"But it is still likely that I will have a safe healthy baby when this is over right doc?" Piper asked.

"Yes it is likely but there are precautions that will need to be taken."

"And what are they?"

"Well firstly, we need to take some tests from you."

"Ok and what else?"

"We need to take some tests of the father."

"Ok"

"Who is the father?"

"Um… Leo, Leo W."

"Is there any chance that anyone else could be the father?"

"What, are you trying to call me a slut?"

"Well Piper, you are pregnant at sixteen, " Phoebe joked.

Prue shot her a look. Phoebe knew just after the words left her mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. That was the most hurtful nasty thing she could have possibly said and she had said it. Piper began to cry.

"Look, ok, I love Leo, and he loves me. I'm not some slut who will fuck any guy just because, we love each other no matter how old I am I know that and that's good enough for me."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"No can you just wait outside Phoebe, I can't deal with this now, I'm pregnant for crying out loud."

"But I just…"

"NO, just go please."

And with that Phoebe left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe sat crying outside the room where Piper was with the doctor. She regretted saying what she said. How could she have been so stupid? It was so nasty. She knew Piper was not someone who would just fuck anyone. What was she going to do?

She saw someone walking down the hall. They reached Phoebe and sat down.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

Phoebe looked up. It was her date from the other night.

"I could cheer you up, you left the party early so we never did get to have any fun, if you know what I mean", He said.

"Not right now, my sister hates me"

"Baby it's ok", He said and kissed her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. They continued to kiss and he leaned her on the wall.

Phoebe heard a door open.

"PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

It was Prue.

_**Ok so its short but hey I have school and the next chap should be up in a couple of days please read and review **_

**_De-anne_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok so I made this chapter a little longer but it needed it._**

**_Ok so I don't own charmed this is a disclaimer I don own n e characters from charmed obviously. _**

_**Chapter 6 Jealousy**_

Prue, Phoebe and the unknown guy that Phoebe had been caught with stood in silence for about five seconds. Prue was shocked by what she saw. She felt a tear form in her eye. It fell down the side of her face and she began to run off down the hall.

"Prue I was just", Phoebe screamed. But it was too late. Prue had run out of sight. What had she done? What was she thinking?

Phoebe turned to follow Prue down the hall. She felt someone try to stop her. It was him. She had forgotten he was even there. When she was caught up in the moment she forgot she was in a hospital with loads of people and her other sisters in the next room. All that had mattered was what Prue thought.

"Let me go I have to go after her", Phoebe screamed almost in a panic.

"No, you don't need her, you have me", He said. He went to kiss her neck. She pulled away and stared him straight in the face.

"No I need my sisters, I don't need you you're a jerk, goodbye", She turned and ran out the hall after Prue before he could see her cry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is she", Phoebe thought. "PRUE, PRUE" But it was no use. Prue was nowhere to be found. Phoebe knew that when Prue didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. And clearly she didn't want to be found.

Phoebe walked back down the hall to outside Piper's room. Phoebe hesitated on weather or not she should go in. she decided it was time. She knocked quietly on the door.

"Prue?" Piper yelled. Phoebe wasn't sure what to say. If she said it was her Piper might not let her in. but she decided to go with that option anyway.

"No, it's Phoebe." There was silence for about five seconds. But for Phoebe it felt like eternity. She held her breath waiting for an answer. She finally let out a sigh when she heard the familiar comforting voice of Piper.

"Come in, I want to talk to you."

Phoebe slowly walked into the room. Piper looked at her with a comforting half smile. She gestured to Phoebe to sit down next to her on the bed. Piper sighed and looked directly into Phoebe's eyes.

"What happened?" Piper asked. She had that look in her eyes that she always had when she was trying to mediate a fight.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe replied. She tried to make her voice sound like she really didn't know, even though she knew exactly what Piper was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Phoebe, I know you." Piper was right. She knew that Phoebe knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Ok well…when I went outside I was sitting there by myself. And then all of a sudden a guy walks up to me. He comforts me and…"

"Wait…Phoebe, did you even know him?"

"Well he was kind of my date from the other night, actually he was my date several nights lately."

"But wait a minute how did you get past Prue letting you go. She would never have you unless he came up to the house and introduced himself."

"Well, I've kind of been sneaking out…"

"Oh Phoebe what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, I always had Paige breathing down my neck."

"Wait you knew about this too?"

"Hey don't get mad at her, if it wasn't for her I probably would have done something I'd regret."

"Phoebe you haven't…you know, have you"

"Hey I never said I hadn't, and who says I would regret that?"

"PHOEBE!"

"Ok no, I haven't. Look someone needs to go find Prue."

"Well, I think I should go, you know the whole, she ran the hell away from you might be a disadvantage", Piper said only half joking.

"Well, I'll go", said Paige, "Piper you need to stay and wait with the doctor and Phoebe, Piper is right, Prue might be a bit hesitant with you right now" She shot Phoebe a sympathetic smile. She knew how Phoebe was feeling. Phoebe smiled back knowingly and watched Paige leave the room.

She ran down the corridor and into the waiting room. As she turned the corner she saw an open door. It didn't look like a patient's room, maybe a supply closet. She heard sobs coming from inside. Se knew it was Prue. Paige slowly walked up to the door. She peeked in and saw Prue. Only it did not look like Prue. She looked weakened sad, like she had given up. Paige walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Prue, are you ok sweetie?" Paige asked.

"Yea, I'm ok. My younger sister is out at night without permission doing who knows what with who knows who, she could be doing anything. Oh yea, and my other sister is pregnant at sixteen and getting married. I'm just great Paige, super."

"Hey, come on, you know it's not that bad, you know Leo will take good care of Piper, they are in love, how many people get to find love like that. I know that you know deep down you are so excited for her."

"I guess your right but…" Prue paused.

"But what?"

"Look, it doesn't feel right to discuss this with you, you to young. I've already screwed up the others lives, I don't want to screw up yours as well."

"Look, I'm old enough to deal with this and you haven't screwed up any lives. You know Piper is sensible and she wouldn't have just fucked Leo for no reason. And, well, Phoebe is just Phoebe. She is still young she hasn't done anything stupid."

"Ok, I know your right about Piper but the only reason Phoebe hasn't done anything stupid is because she had you there."

"How did you?"

"Oh please, like I wasn't young once." Prue said she wiped tears from her face and cracked a smile, "So what do we do now?"

"Ok well you need to go talk to Phoebe, she is really upset."

"She is upset she is the one who had her tongue down the throat of a guy like five years older than her, not the one standing by herself watching…oh um I mean you know her little sister doing that… you know?" Prue hoped Paige would ignore her jealous outburst. No such luck.

"What…are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous."

"Prue." Paige said interested.

"No, I'm not jealous. It just well…it doesn't matter your to young."

"What, its not like I don't already know about getting layed."

"Paige!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that naïve."

"Ok well, it's been a while since I…you know."

"Yeah, how long are we talking?"

"Um…about…well…um a year." Prue said nervously. Paige tried to hide her laugh, "Hey…leave me alone."

"It's ok…really." Paige said still trying to hide her laugh, "Go on."

"Well Phoebe is only 14 and I know what it's like to be that age. She doesn't know the consequences of her actions. He is nineteen for crying out loud."

"I know, but I really think she is sorry."

"Ok, I'll give it a try, thanks Paige."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Ok so I hope you like it. I think the next chapter will be up in about 4 or 5 days but if get enough reviews it will be up by tomorrow or the next day. **_

_**Chapter 7 preview Prue talks to Phoebe about what she did and piper finds out the sex of the baby. Also, Prue sorts out her should I call it, jealousy problem. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here is chap seven. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update.

**_Chapter 7-Lonely no more Part 1. _**

Prue walked into the kitchen the next morning. Piper was making coffee. They had come home from the hospital the day before with great tension. Piper had been left alone in the hospital room with Phoebe, so the others weren't sure what the news was.

Piper hadn't made the effort to tell anyone what had happened so Prue was going to find out for herself. She wondered how she would do this. She had a gut feeling that Piper had not let Phoebe hear the news so she decided to go strait to the source, Piper.

"Morning Piper, you never told us what the doctor said yesterday," Prue said half smiling.

"The babies fine, the doctor said that as long as I get regular check-ups, the baby will be fine," Piper replied, trying not to smile at the news she was holding back. Prue could see she was holding something back.

"What are you not telling me?" Piper still tried to resist.

"Nothing the doctor said the baby is fine."

"Wait a minute, you know don't you. Oh my god, I can't believe you tried to hide something like that."

Piper pretended to be naïve. She knew that Prue was talking about the sex of the baby. She really didn't want to tell just Prue, she really wanted to tell the whole family together.

"I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Piper I know you know what I'm talking about…so just spill it will you!"

"Well…ok…the baby it's a…"

Ding-dong. Piper stopped when she heard the doorbell. She went to leave the room and answer the door but half way out she stopped. She turned, looked at Prue and smiled a half-evil smile. She then turned around again and headed for the door.

Prue left the kitchen feeling humorously defeated. She was wondering how she was going to get the information from Piper when Phoebe walked down the stairs and headed to the door.

"Hey Phoebe, wait up a minute…"

As she had since they came home from the hospital, Phoebe pretended that she didn't hear Prue and continued to rush for the door. She would have been able to avoid Prue too, if Piper wasn't outside the door making out with Leo. Prue saw this as a chance and ran to catch her at the door.

"Didn't you hear me call you?

"I heard you I just chose not to listen."

"Look I want to speak to you, can we go for lunch or something?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. I'm kind of busy."

"Oh come on Phoebe, I could take you shopping?"

This was hard for Phoebe to say no to. She loved to shop. And she really did want to make up with her sister. She thought about all the things she had done, snuck out, skipped school, smoked, drank and lied. She wanted Prue to know she was sorry, but…she didn't want to give in so easily.

"Well, ok I guess but I need to go at four, I have a date." That was satisfying enough. She had said she would go with Prue but she had set her own condition, therefore she wasn't totally giving in.

"Ok look, give me five minutes, I'll get my car keys and my coat."

"Ok," Phoebe agreed.

"Now we better go out of sight incase they decide to leave the porch." This made Phoebe laugh a sarcastic laugh.

"Do you really think they would do that in the house? Hey and how come she is doing that when she is sixteen and here I am only two years younger being lectured about kissing a guy?

"Look, ok she is sixteen but she is really responsible and…"

"Yea responsible, she went and got pregnant."

"To a guy who wont treat her like anything but a queen, she deserves that, she deserves Leo."

"Ok, I see your point…go get your coat I don't really want to be here when they go upstairs," Phoebe laughed.

Prue smiled and went up stairs for her coat. As Phoebe turned around she saw the door open. Piper and Leo, still joined at the lips, walked up the stairs. Phoebe caught Pipers eye and giggled. Piper shot Phoebe a, good luck with Prue, keep her out of the house as long as possible, kind of look. Phoebe smiled and nodded. She watched Piper and Leo go up the stairs and then turned around and headed out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe and Prue sat down for coffee.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Yea?"

"I'm really sorry I reacted that way at the hospital, I overreacted."

"I'm sorry too. For everything, I'm so sorry I'll do anything to make it up to you guys."

"I know, all in good time, but I need you to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"That if I ease up on you going out sometimes, you'll never sneak out again."

"I promise, and I have one question."

"Sure."

"Are you jealous of Piper and me?"

"No, why would I be jealous?"

"Because Piper is getting married and yea your kind of not."

"No not jealous… just lonely."

Ok so I like cut it in half cause it was to long so this was part one… please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this is a part 2 of a chap so its short but u know…. I will update again in the next few days

**_Also I know lotza u guys want piper leo fluff but again sorry there isnt much in this one, there is a little but I promise the next one will have some. Read and review. _**

**_Chapter 8 Andy_**

"Are you jealous of Piper and me?"

"No, why would I be jealous?"

"Because Piper is getting married and yea your kind of not."

"No not jealous… just lonely."

"Oh ok…don't worry you'll find someone."

"I know… come on, lets go shopping!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Piper, your so much fun," Leo said, staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks Leo, I love you."

Piper sighed; she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ok, I have some news that I really wanted to tell everyone together but I can't keep it a secret anymore."

"What is it honey?"

"I went and saw the doctor today, and they told me the sex of the baby."

"And?"

"It's a girl!"

"Oh baby that's wonderful! I love you. Do your sisters know oh god they are going to be so thrilled? Oh my god, I'm so excited."

"I'm glad you're excited. We will tell them at dinner?"

"Sure."

"But right now we have a few hours till they get home so…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Phoebe, that dress looks great on you. Hey try these heels."

Prue handed Phoebe a pair of shiny red heels. They matched the long red velvet and the shiny chain trailing the dress. Phoebe smiled at her older sister. Although she was only fourteen, in this dress she looked about seventeen. Phoebe was surprised Prue even let her try it on.

Phoebe looked at Prue and then behind her. She was looking for a sales assistant but then she saw something even better. A tall man, about Prue's age, staring at Prue. She smiled and turned her attention back to Prue.

"Hey Prue," Phoebe whispered smiling, "Don't look now, but the guy standing next to the cologne counter is staring right at you."

"Oh Phoebe don't be silly."

"Seriously Prue I'm not, he really is…go talk to him Prue."

"No Phoebe, he wouldn't want to talk to me anyway."

"Well he obviously does cause he's coming over. Come on Prue you're the one saying your lonely, go for it!"

"Phoebe, I can't."

"Yes you can just open your mouth and talk to him."

"Noooooo."

"You have to cause…."

"Hi, I'm Andy."

"I'm Prue, this is my sister Phoebe."

"You might think I'm really stupid but I just came over to say hi because……well……I don't actually know why…sorry you probably think I'm really stupid right now but…."

"No, not at all."

They shared a smile. Prue let out an embarrassing giggle which went unnoticed by Andy who was to busy staring into Prue's eyes. Phoebe saw that they were connecting and decided she had to make a quick exit.

"Oh, Prue, its 4 o'clock, I have to go I have a date, is that ok?"

Prue was snapped out of her daydream and looked at Phoebe.

"Oh yea, sure, go ahead, be home by 10, ok?"

"Sure."

Phoebe left them there, alone. They sat in silence for about five minutes. Andy was mesmerized by the way she looked, the way she smelled, he felt for her like he had for no one before. But wait, he thought, I only just met her. But deep down he knew they had a connection and she knew it too.

They both woke out of their daydream and re-adapted to the setting around them. Andy stood up and turned to Prue as she did the same.

"Look call me, please?"

Prue took Andy's number and smiled.

"Sure, I'll call you."

Prue realized that what she had just said sounded childish and immature, but she didn't care. She had a date with an angel, or at least she would have when she called him. Prue smiled at him and then turned to walk away. She paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts. She then walked over to the nearby table and picked up her bag. She also picked up the clothes Phoebe had been trying on. She would surprise Phoebe when she got home with them. She paid for the items and walked out of the store like she was floating on air.

Ok so I hope you like plz review and yea. Ok so some information…emilie172, motormouth, random3 and I are writing this story together. I would really love all you guys to read it so yea. Its under the penname the-power-of-four so yea oh the 4 might be a 4 I'm not sure I cant access it right now cause ma internet is stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so here's chapter 9. **_

_**Ok so this disclaimer thingy I almost forget to put it in this chapter so I'm gonna say this now………for all future chapters and this one…I do not own charmed……ok! Now that we have that over and done with……here is the story. **_

**_Also just a piece of important inforamtion…in previous chapters I have mentioned they know about magic. They of coarse do however it isnt a big part of their lives because when grams died she put a protection spell on them that would give them two years of demon free years. Sort of like an invisibility cloak to demons…don't worrie the magic will come. _**

_**Chapter 9**_

Prue walked in the front door only to be greeted by a smiling Piper.

"I need to talk to you missy, you just left me hanging this morning and I really want to know." Prue said.

"Leo and I are going to tell everyone at dinner, so could you let Paige know she has to be back here for dinner in an hour if she is planning to go out?"

"Sure but I sort of told Phoebe she could stay out till ten since it's the weekend and all."

"Oh that's ok, Phoebe never went out, her date cancelled this morning while you were shopping. She left you at the shops because…. Well she didn't really actually tell me why…she just said you needed time by yourself.

Prue smiled to herself. She decided she would thank Phoebe later. Who knew someone that young could be so perceptive? Piper stepped aside allowing Prue to walk further into the foyer an put her shopping bags down.

"OK, thanks Piper, I think I'll go have a chat with Miss Phoebe. I'll make sure they're both at dinner so you and Leo can tell us you know what… Oh and just one more thing. Next week I'm taking you dress shopping. Wednesday after school ok?"

"Really. Oh my god thanks Prue. Wednesday will be great. I got to go check on dinner, make sure you guys are all there ok?"

"Sure, I'm gonna go upstairs and talk to Miss Phoebe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Knock knock," Prue said as she opened Phoebe's bedroom door.

Phoebe saw it was Prue. She got up and walked over to turn the music off."

"Hey Prue."

"Hey, so, why didn't you tell me your date was cancelled?"

"Look Prue I'm sorry, I lied ok, it was wrong. I don know what came over me I mean you said you were lonely and I was just trying to help and…"

"And you did."

"Huh?"

"Look, if you hadn't have pointed him out to me I would have never given him the chance to say hello, let alone give me his number. I really want to say thanks, I never knew someone so young could be that perceptive."

"I'm not that young…ok well I am that young but not that naïve, I do know what it's like to be lonely, or at least want someone…Hang on…he gave you his number?"

"Ah yea but I don't want to talk about this right now, so just thanks. Oh, and be downstairs for dinner in like three quarters of an hour, ok?"

"Sure, does Paige know?"

"Um, no, could you tell her."

"Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper walked out into the dining room and placed the basket of breadsticks in the center of the table next to the pot of roast lamb that she had spent all afternoon cooking. While she had been cooking she had been thinking about school. How was she going to go through a pregnancy and go through university as well? She knew she couldn't drop out, she had worked to hard for that now. But she also knew that she couldn't physically keep going back to school. She had decided she would have to have private tutoring.

Piper finished setting the table as Leo walked into the room. He walked up to her giving her a reassuring hug, which made her feel a lot better. Just after this, Prue, Phoebe and Paige walked into the room.

"Guys sit down, Leo and I have some news."

Prue, Phoebe and Paige rushed to sit down at the table so they could find out Pipers news. Once they were all seated and Piper had their attention she began to explain her news.

"Ok, so I went to the doctor this morning, and I got some news about the baby."

"Come on Piper, just tell us," said Phoebe.

"Ok so the baby, it's a…"

"Ok the pauses aren't dramatic, there just annoying," Prue said smiling.

"Ok it's a girl!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" her three sisters screamed.

"I know Oh my god, I still can't believe it either."

They were all excited and talked about it all through dinner. After dinner, Pipers sisters cleaned up while Piper and Leo went into the living room for a little quiet time.

After the cleanup was done Leo left the sisters alone for some bonding time. They sat in the kitchen with a tub of ice cream.

"Ok Piper, truth or dare?" Prue asked.

"Truth"

"Is Leo your only…" Paige said.

"PAIGE," said Prue, "You shouldn't ask that. Hey Piper, is he?"

The four of them laughed when Prue said this.

"Ok, Phoebe, truth or dare?" Piper said.

"Ok, I know I'm going to regret this but…truth."

They continued this for hours on end. Phoebe was surprised at this because since grams had died, Prue had been such a mum to everyone that she didn't seem to have any fun. She found it enjoyable to see Prue just be a sister again. No restrictions, no boundaries, just an older sister.

They finally decided to stumble into bed in the early hours of the morning after Phoebe got so tired she tripped over her own foot. They walked up the stairs together and each walked into their own rooms. Phoebe and Paige 1st(Prue gave in with the room thing when Phoebe promised not to sneak out anymore.), then Prue, and then Piper who was greeted by Leo. All to sleep another night, to wake up to another day.

Ok so I know the ending was a little shitty but I couldn't exactly end it half way through the next morning now could I? Ok so next chapter should be up within a week. I'm getting good at updating quicker. But I need more reviews k? bye for now

De-anne


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this is another split in half chapter cause I just get so carried away with writing it and I get tyo about 21 and a half chapters in one and then I go woops. Omg im even going on about it now...shocker there right? Ok so this is part a

Chapter 10 this family and secrets

Prue woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. She realized it was nine o'clock and figured it was time to get up. She opened her closet and started searching. She found an outfit that went with the black bag she had used the previous day seeing as how she hadn't exactly had time to unpack it last night.

Prue laid her clothes on the bed to go have a shower but as she did she looked at the piece of paper on her bedside table. It was Andy's number. The young woman had lay awake for hours after her and her sisters had decided to call it a night, deciding weather to call him. She had too much to think about right now.

She had to think about her job, or there lack of. Still having not told anyone about loosing her job at the auction house, Prue had submitted a resume at 415 magazine hoping to get the photographer job that they had up for offer. She couldn't call him with all of this going on, it was hard enough keeping this a secret from her sisters, let alone keep a guy from them.

Prue was snapped out of her thoughts when Phoebe came into the room. Prue had forgotten she knew about Andy.

"Are you going to call him?" Phoebe queried clearly interested.

"I don't think so, to much on my plate right now."

"What have you got on your plate right now? You have three great sisters that at the moment, are getting along great, a brother in law, who absolutely adores the halliwells and a great job that you absolutely lo..."

"I don't, well, I don't have a job anymore, not for two weeks now."

"What! Prue what happened, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine I am in the process of getting a new job at the moment. Just don't tell Piper or Paige about this, or about Andy, ok?"

"Ok, god this family and secrets!"

Prue laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe lay on her bed. She thought about earlier this morning when she was talking to Prue. She remembered her comment about secrets. She was joking, sort of. She felt like everyone treated her like she was a grown up when they needed her to shut her mouth, but when it come to anything else she was still there little thirteen year old sister.

Although Phoebe had noticed Prue mellowing in this way when they went shopping otherwise she was just like the others. Even Paige had been treating her like she was little, and Paige was younger than Phoebe. She wasn't sure weather she blamed her sisters, she just wasn't sure about anything anymore. Except what to do with her current thoughts, just keep them a secret.

She was however excited for Piper. She deserved this so much, Leo is a great guy and she believed Piper deserved that. When Phoebe had walked in on Piper with the Pregnancy test, being pregnant had been a bad thing, a burden. But Phoebe knew Piper would be a great mum, she just knew it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Skipping the rest of the day and is now Wednesday morning)

Prue awoke the next morning very excited, today was the day she was taking her sister wedding dress shopping. She had gotten over the fact that her younger sister is pregnant at such a young age by silently taking comfort in the fact that she was with a guy like Leo.

Prue left her room, still in her pajamas, and walked down the hall to Piper's room where a well-rested Piper was still asleep on her bed. Prue walked over next to the bed and stood silently trying to figure out the best way to wake Piper. She finally decided on the most sister way to do it...jump on her. She got up on the bed and started jumping. Piper finally awoke and realized her surroundings.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up wake up." Prue said. But all she got from Piper was a small annoyed grown. Seeing that this wasn't working she decided to take a different angle to the situation. She began to tickle a sleepy Piper until she finally got a response.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm awake, I'm awake what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Why the early wake-up call, wait you want breakfast don't you?"

"No...I want to get a head start on our sister shopping day."

"Prue," Piper said strongly, joking of coarse.

"Ok, and I want breakfast."

"Hmmmmmm"

"Hey you can't blame a girl for getting hungry."

"Alright, alright, give me five minutes," Piper said pulling the covers back over her and placing her pillow back at the head of the bed. Prue saw how warm she was and suddenly didn't feel such a large commitment to her decision to get up.

"Mind if I join you, you look really warm?" Prue said. Didn't get a vocal response however, all she got was a hand coming out from the covers and pulling the edge back to make room for her. She would have said thanks, but Piper clearly wasn't yet awake enough for chitchat so she just left it and climbed in.

They must have both fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Prue was woken by the sound of Paige, obviously wanting to join them. Piper surprisingly hadn't slept through Paige's noise, just pulled back the corner of the covers back as she had done for Prue. Paige climbed in and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

They hadn't attempted to sleep much longer when they were all woken by Phoebe when they heard her almost yell.

"Hey you guys going to make room for me?"

This awakening did clearly not please all, well all but Piper, she didn't seem bothered by it. Prue had let out a grumble although it didn't sound angry, Paige just attempted (and failed) to roll over and pull a pillow over her head. Piper however just pulled down the cover as she had done twice already that morning.

All were in Pipers bed and all were very uncomfortable. Although they were uncomfortable none could be bothered getting up until finally Piper got out of her bed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Slowly but surely the aroma of Pipers breakfast filled the house and made the others come downstairs. They sat down to breakfast and then Prue and Piper headed out for the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Hope you enjoyed read and review_**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Priness Calling

Piper felt like a princess as she walked down the hall of wedding boutiques and saw all the dresses in the store windows. She couldn't believe Prue was going to buy her wedding dress, heck, she couldn't believe she was getting married. But not in a omg why did I do this way but an omg I cant believe I met the guy of my dreams and he asked me marry him kind of way. Prue pointed at one of the boutiques and they walked into the store. Piper saw so many gowns she loved, they were all so glorious and wonderful. But then she saw one that was perfect. Prue saw her looking at it and suggested she try it on. It was strapless but had lace where the straps would go. It flowed down her body, pulling in at all the right places, and since she was starting to show, that was important. It flowed down , a little puffy, but not a lot as it formed a skirted area and then formed a long chain at the back. It was a beautiful white dress.

"Piper, do you like it?" Prue asked smiling at the way her sister was looking at the dress. It was totally clear that she loved the dress and it was totally clear that this was the one Prue was going to buy for her.

"Yea, I love it, it's gorgeous but…"

"No buts Piper, is this the dress you want Leo to marry you in?"

"Yes Prue, I want to marry Leo in this dress. Thankyou so much Prue, you're the greatest big sister in the world. And I need to ask you something", Piper said and her face turned from a joyed smile to a serious, close to tears look.

"What is it honey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Prue, I have no one to walk me down the isle", Prue stood stunned for a moment wondering what to do. She had the feeling Piper was going to continue speaking but she jumped in before she had the chance.

"We could always ask Leo's father to do it.. Or you could ask one of your close friends parents or you could ask…", Prue stopped when Piper signalled for her to with her hand.

"Prue."

"Yes Piper?"

"I was actually wondering if you would like to walk me down the isle. I mean you're the closest thing I have to Parents. And you could still be a bridesmaid and all that I mean I would ask you to be a maid of honour but I decided I'm not going to have one cause I have three sisters and I would really love if you would do it and if you don't want to you don't have to I just really thought that you might…"

Prue smiled. She could tell Piper had been holding thins in for a while. She was so excited. She couldn't believe Piper wanted her to walk her down the isle. Of coarse she wanted to. All these thoughts were running through her head when she cut Piper off from her rambling as a tear rolled down her face.

"Piper, of coarse I would be honoured to walk you down the isle."

"Really Prue?" Piper said realising she was crying.

"Piper, it would be my honour to walk you down the isle on your wedding day, now you better change back out of that dress or you might get mascara tears all over it."

"Yea I guess", Piper said and broke into a smile, or more of a laugh, "give me a minute and I'll be out."

Prue waited for Piper to change out of the dress. She though about Andy. then she though about why she was thinking about Andy. she decided she was going to tell Piper her news. She decided it was now or never. Piper finally came out of the dressing roomPrue paid for the dress and they went to lunch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue and Piper sat down in the food court, Piper over the moon and Prue the same, well she was a little anxious about telling Piper about Andy, not that there was a lot to tell, she hadn't even called him yet. She thought about telling Piper about the job but she figured it would be selfish to spoil Piper's day, so that would have to wait for another time.

"What do you want for lunch, my treat?" Piper said going get her purse out of her bag. Prue was relieved for a moment, although she knew she was procrastinating. She could tell Piper about Andy after they got food.

"I'll have a chicken wrap", Prue said. She thought about not letting Piper pay, but then she knew Piper and that wouldn't stop her. Plus her money situation was tight, at least until her interview with 415 magazine. They had said she had most likely got the job, because of her impressive resume, but they needed to interview her before they decided. She herself was surprised she hadn't told Phoebe this news, she just put it down to the fact that Phoebe had enough burden lately with her sisters problems. Prue was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Piper had gone and returned from the sandwich bar.

"Prue? Prue?"

"Oh. Piper", Prue said taking the sandwich from her sister, "thanks."

Piper smiled, sat down and began to eat the turkey roll she had purchased from the sandwich bar.

"Piper…Remember when Phoebe came home early from shopping with me and I thought she had a date but she told you her date was cancelled and had to leave me alone and never told you why?"

"Yea I remember, why?"

"Well the reason Phoebe told me she had to go is because a guy kind of came up and started talking to me and, as predicted by Phoebe, after she left, he gave me his number and…"

"Wait a minute this was like a week ago and you were holding out on me Pure?" Piper said with a fake angry look on her face, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because with the baby coming and getting married and all I didn't think it was necessary to mention it."

"Ok Prue, your going to promise me something here and now, you are never ever to push your good news aside because someone else has good news ok?"

"Ok."

""Now have you called him?"

"Um…no."

"Why not? Did you not like him?"

"No I really did like him. It was really weird, I really like him, but I don't know how I can like him this much I mean I only just met him."

"That's what it was like with Leo, Prue give me your cell please?" Piper said assuming Prue had programmed his number into her phone.

"Sure", Prue said and handed over the phone suspiciously.

"Oh yea, what was the guys name?"

"Andy…wait a minute, Piper, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Prue, I'm going to ask him out for you."

"Piper, no", Prue said but as predicted that did nothing and Piper continued to look through Prue's phonebook. She finally found the number and called it.

"Hello?", Andy said on the other end of the line.

hpoe you enjoyed..de-anne


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another chapter for the unwanted, jujst want to remind you guys of another story I am working on with ma mate emelie…..its under the profile name 2sisters….plz read it**_

**_Chapter 13….not that easy_**

"What does it look like I'm doing Prue, I'm going to ask him out for you."

"Piper, no", Prue said but as predicted that did nothing and Piper continued to look through Prue's phonebook. She finally found the number and called it.

"Hello?", Andy said on the other end of the line.

"Hi, this is Piper, Prue's sister."

"Hi, um…."

"Oh, I'm the one ringing because Prue…. get her phone to work when she was trying to call you so I tried and I t worked," Prue slightly giggled at my excuse for why she wasn't calling but quickly covered it up, worrying that Andy would hear her, "So here is Prue, she has something to ask you."

Prue gave Piper an evil stare which quickly turned into an evil grin as she grabbed the phone off Piper and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, half really excited to talk to him and half really nervous of what she was going to ask him.

"Hi, Prue, I'm really glad you called."

"Really? I don't normally do this but I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime, maybe go to dinner?" Prue said realizing it sounded totally lame. I mean what am I, fifteen again? She thought. She looked at Piper who was also smiling, she obviously hadn't picked up on how corny what she said had been.

"Sure, I'd love to take you to dinner sometime, how about Friday?"

"He wants to take me out on Friday, what should I do Piper?" Prue whispered to Piper. She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about say yes?"

"Oh, right, right, ok…say yes, that should be easy," Prue said putting the phone back up to her ear. She was surprised he didn't think she had hung up on him, "Andy, I'd love to go out on Friday."

"Pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Six-thir…." She began to say before Piper cut her off. _She knew I was only saying that because I was worried about leaving my younger sisters home alone. It wasn't that I was worried about her either, she was getting married next week, and she was growing up. I was worried about Paige and Phoebe. I couldn't just expect Piper and Leo to look after them, and even with all the stuff they have gone through and how much they have matured, it doesn't make it any safer for them to be home alone in Sanfrancisco._ Prue thought quickly. But Piper's face said something to the contrary of what Prue was thinking.

"Prue, go out with Andy at seven. Don't cut your date short because of us, or them. Leo and I will be home all night so we can look after them."

"Actually, seven would be great," Prue said to Andy smiling, almost with a glow. Prue gave him her address and said goodbye, putting her phone in her bag. She then stood up and put her bag over her shoulder. Piper, seeing this, followed her lead and together they walked out of the mall, carrying their shopping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue walked into the office of 415 magazine, looking for the administration office. She had her interview today and she decided, whether she got the job or not, she was going to tell her sisters about what had happened with the auction house. She decided it was time, no matter what, no more secrets. She walked up to the front desk, full of confidence.

"Excuse me; I have a meeting with Mr. Calam?" she said as the woman looked up from her paperwork.

"Name please?"

"Prue, Prue Halliwell," she said nervously. She watched the woman look through a bunch of pieces of paper, quickly finding her name.

"Down the hall, room 426, Mr. Calam is waiting," said the woman and turned back to her computer. It wasn't that she was rude, it's just the Prue was nervous and she wasn't taking notice of how people were acting.

She walked down the hall and spotted the room she was supposed to go to. She stood in front of the door pausing for a moment before deciding she need to go in there and get it over with. She knocked on the door to be greeted by a man who looked about three or four years her senior. He looked about 6 foot 4 and had dark smooth hair. He smiled and signaled for her to come in and tae a seat.

"I have read your impressive resume and your standard is quite high, much higher than any of the other applicants."

"Well thank you, Mr. Calam," Prue said knowing she would be hearing the word but or however in the next couple of seconds.

"However Miss. Halliwell, I would like to know why you want this job, what made you decide to go for it?"

Well, to be honest, the reason I'm looking for a job is because I got, shall we say, let go, from my other job because of budget cuts. However the reason I decided this is the job I wanted to go for, well that came from a couple of years ago when I was in high school. I always wanted to work in photography, but I never got to finish my high school coarse because I was forced to drop out to look after my sisters when our grandmother died, and I felt this was an opportunity to get back into it,' Prue said waiting for a response, she had never revealed so many details to a perfect stranger, but she really wanted this job.

"Well I must tell you, before this interview I wasn't going to give you the job because I didn't believe you had the passion needed for the job. But I must say you have proven my wrong," he said standing; he walked over to Prue smiling and put his hand out for her to shake it, "congratulations Miss Halliwell, you got the job."

She beamed at the news and shook his hand, standing up. He walked back over to his desk, wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"You start on Monday, nine o'clock, I'll give you your 1st assignment then, for now go and see Jenny, she is the financial administrator, tell her I want to start you on 60 thousand a year."

"Sixty thousand dollars?"

"Is there a problem Miss. Halliwell? We could always renegotiate if it isn't enough."

"No Mr. Calam, sixty thousand is a great number, its double what they paid me at the auction house, thank you very much."

"Well I see great things in you, Miss. Halliwell; I think they may have taken you for granted."

"Thank you, I appreciate this opportunity immensely."

"You're very welcome; jenny is two doors down to your right."

Prue smiled again, giving him an appreciative nod and walking down the hall to see Jenny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue walked into the Mannor, putting her bag down and headed into the kitchen, she knew it was time to come clean to her sisters.

_**Hope you enjoyed…..de-anne. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14-bad new 1st

Prue walked into the Manor, thinking about what she was going to tell Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Piper and Paige didn't even know she wasn't working at the auction house anymore. How was she going to tell them she got a new job? She'll just have to tell them the truth.

She realized all of her sisters were in their bedrooms so she headed up the stairs and knocked on Phoebe and Paige's bedroom door yelling that theirs a family meeting in ten minutes and then headed to Piper and Leo's room and did the same, then headed down to the living room.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm, which was holding a brush, and dragged her down the stairs. Phoebe had an idea of what the conversation was going to be about, and she knew Paige was going to flip if it was. But she'd want to be there. They finally reached the bottom step and Phoebe pulled Paige who was fighting Phoebe into the living room.

Piper on the other hand was up and in a hurry to get down to the meeting, she knew Prue rarely called family meetings so she rushed herself and Leo quickly down the living room where everyone was already waiting.

When everyone was all sitting down, somewhere at least, Prue took a deep breath, ready to tell them the news.

"Well guys I have good news and bad news, which would you like 1st, and please say the bad news or this won't make sense.

"Ok, the bad news 1st then," said Phoebe knowing what Prue was going to say but didn't want the others to know that.

"Okay well, this is going to be a big hit on you guys," Prue said carefully, "but, I got fired from the auction house."

"What's the good news?" Piper asked. "I mean, what can the good news be? How are we going to support ourselves? We're getting no income, my babies coming, I'm getting married, I need private tutoring, Phoebe and Paige are still going to school, and what about taxes?"

"Well that's where the good news comes in, I got a new job"

"What are you talking about? Oh yeah, you got fired. That's great news? What is it?" asked Paige.

"It's at 415 magazine, and I'm a photographer," Prue answered. Phoebe screamed and ran over and hugged Prue. Paige did the same, except for the scream. Leo helped Piper up and led her over to Prue so she could hug Prue also. He stood there feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh come here" Prue said walking over and including Leo in this family moment, which lasted only a few seconds before Prue realized she had some other news," and I have something else, I have a date on Friday night"

Oh my god, it's with Andy isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Who's Andy/?" Paige asked.

"Oh, Prue met Andy when she and I went out shopping like last week. He was some person in the cologne department and he gave Prue his number. But she wouldn't call him. How did you get a date with him anyway? Did he end up stalking you and finally asking you for a date?" Phoebe explained to Paige.

"Well no, Piper kind of helped me out with that one, right Piper?"

"Yes I did," Piper said.

"What are you, matchmaker now?" Phoebe asked.

"Look that doesn't matter, but will you be ok by yourselves on Friday night, I mean will you guys behave for Piper and Leo, especially Leo cause Piper is a little out of action at the moment, "Prue said looking at Piper's very Pregnant stomach, "will you guys behave Phoebes, Paige, will you behave as well" she said looking at Piper and Leo.

"What do you think we are, immature? Of course we'll behave. Not for them though," Paige said.

"For little baby we will," Phoebe said, going up to Piper and rubbing her stomach. "Hi little baby."

"And what about you Piper and Leo, will you be able to keep yourselves PG rated for just one night?" Prue asked.

"I can't promise that," Piper said. Prue gave her a look. "Fine! You get to go out and smooch some hottie, while I get stuck here watching two young teens have fun." Phoebe and Paige grinned.

"Don't worry Piper," Paige said as she patted Piper on the back, "we'll be thinking about you the whole time." Phoebe cracked up. Piper hit Paige on the arm as Paige fell to the floor with laughter.

The comment was purposefully ignored and Paige and Phoebe headed up their bedroom and Leo went out to do something for work, which left Piper and Prue alone in the living room.

"Piper, I meant what I said before, no, well you know, nothing you wouldn't want Paige and Phoebe catching you doing, you'll have lots of time for that when their not here, ok?

"I know, and I'm very happy for you, I am," Piper said. They shared a sisterly hug. "I have to go though."

"Where you going, anywhere interesting?"

"No, I have a job interview. I'm not going to be starting until after the baby's born, but I'm going to have to work to support her. Schooling will come first, but I have to do this. For the baby," Piper exclaimed.

"Ok, will you be home in time to cook dinner or do you want me to order in?"

"Actually, Leo is going to cook tonight, he'll be home in about an hour or so"

"Okay, then get your butt out that door," Prue said. Piper slowly made her way there.

"Go." Prue tapped her bottom and Piper picked up the pace.

"Bye Prue." Piper said as she waked out the door.

Piper walked out of the house and Prue walked up the stairs to her room, she decided to go and see what her other sisters were up to.

* * *

Phoebe heard a knock.

"Come in!" she said, and Prue walked in.

"Mind if I join you?" Prue said looking a little shy.

"Nope, not at all. We were just about to play truth or dare," Paige said. "Where's Piper?"

"At a job interview, can I play?"

"That depends, if someone says something bad is you going to get mad?"

"No I wont, promise"

"Okay, then you can play," Phoebe said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmmm, have you had your first time yet?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked her, like 'that's my job'. "Get over it. You were thinking the same thing."

"True. Okay Prue, what's the answer?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, I'm like how old now guys, coarse I have?"

"With who?" Phoebe asked, grinning evil-like.

"That's another question; it's your turn Paige, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Paige answered.

"This is going to be hard Prue, what are we going to make her do?"

"You pick phoebe"

"I dare you to...run out into the street and kiss the first guy you see. And if it's an old guy then too bad," Phoebe said. She laughed maniacally.

"We'll follow you out to watch," said Prue. Paige glared at them.

"I hate you," she said. They grinned.

They all walked out into the street and Paige started running with phoebe a shocked Prue laughing at the end of the street.

"I don't see any guys," Paige said, half happy, half disappointed.

"There's got to be a guy around here somewhere," Phoebe said.

"Look there's one said Prue"

He was bald and had white hair. He was all wrinkly and walked with a cane. He was shriveled and prune like, and he had glasses that took up his whole face.

"And there's one!" Phoebe yelled. This guy had black hair and blue eyes that made you fall in love. He had shiny white teeth and he was muscular.

"I choose him," Paige said and ran toward the guy and planted a big kiss on his lips. The funny thing was it turned out he was Phoebe's age and he went to their school. He had been crushing on Paige for the past for months.

Paige finally stopped kissing him and stood there for a moment, she could tell he liked her and she didn't think he was to bad so she pulled a pen out of her pocket wrote her cell phone number on his arm, pointed to her house and told him to call her.

"You sure planted one on him," Phoebe laughed as Paige walked up to them grinning.

"I'm totally shocked, but this does mean that it's time for Paige to ask one of us." said Prue smiling

"Well then, Truth or dare Prue?" said Paige

"Should have seen that one coming, "Prue said, "truth"

"With who?" Paige asked. Phoebe laughed.

"Great, I can't believe you want to know this but, well, remember Ricky from, ummm, eleventh grade?"

"He was kind of cute. But he was a jerk. Remember how he dropped a tarantula on my head at his house when you two were babysitting us for Grams?" Phoebe asked. "I was afraid of you two for a month!"

"Well it was him, now your turn Phoebe, truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Phoebe.

"I want to know this purely for future reference, ha-ha, how far have you gone with a guy?"

"Second base," answered Phoebe.

"Hey guys I'm a little sick of this game now, you want to just hang out or, I don't know, raid pipers closet and draws?" Paige asked.

"Guys I don't know if that's a..."

"Prue, you said no parenting"

"Alright, let's go." and they headed for Piper's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry this has taken so long but here is the new chapter….btw ii think I got the numbering messed up and I think this is ment to be number 14…..so here it written again**

**Chapter 14- Purple lingerie and a black thong?**

**The three sisters ran into Piper's room and headed straight for her closet, they knew this would be interesting, they wondered what they would find. **

**"I don't see anything interesting, do you?" asked Paige.  
"I do!" Phoebe said, excited. She held up something in her hands and Paige and Prue saw a thong.  
"EW!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the sisters.**

**"God, it's not that bad, I see worse," Prue said looking in Pipers top draw of her dresser, she pulled it out and the younger two of the bunch fell into a fit of giggles as they saw the lingerie Prue was holding. **

**"I never knew Piper wore LINGERIE!" Phoebe giggled and sent Paige flying to the floor in a fit of snickers and laughs.**

**"Yeah I thought Piper was a sweet innocent little thing," Paige said still on the floor, which made Prue laugh a sarcastic laugh.  
"I knew"  
"what do you mean u knew, how did you know?"**

**"I just did. After I found out that Piper was pregnant I expected it," Prue answered.**

**"What about before that Prue?" Paige said.**

**"I didn't even know she was having sex, let alone anything dirty like that!" Prue shrieked.**

**"Ok so there's nothing else in this closet, who wants us to raid theirs next, I say Prue, what do you think Phoebe?"**

**"I totally agree!" Phoebe said and ran away into Prue's bedroom, immediately looking through her drawers and closet.  
"HEY!" Prue yelled as she ran after her sisters.**

**"What Prue, it was ok for us to look through Pipers closet but not yours, that isn't fair." Phoebe said knowing that Prue was afraid she would find something that she shouldn't find.**

**"FINE!" she said grudgingly.  
"What's this?" Paige asked as she held up a condom and birth control pills. "Who have been sneaking into your room at night?"**

**"ummmmmm, no one?"  
"Oh come on Prue, you don't expect us to believe that do you?"**

(**"Yes I do. Okay fine. It's..." Prue started.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Leo as he walked in.  
"When did you get here?" Phoebe asked, rapidly shoving Piper's thong and lingerie into Prue's drawer, realizing she had taken it with her.**

**"Nothing, nothing not a thing," Prue said relieved she had avoided the moment of telling her sisters that she was planning, hadn't but was planning to have Andy over, little did she know her sisters weren't giving up that easily. **

**"I got home just now and did I just see purple lingerie and a black thong? Please don't tell me they're yours Prue," Leo said frightfully.**

**"No their not hers, there not mine or Paige's either" Phoebe blurted out giggling.  
"Guys what are you all doing up here?" Piper said walking in on this awkward moment. **

**"Nothing!" Phoebe lied.**

**"And what are you doing with those," Piper said seeing what was partly shoved in the draw and partly in phoebes hand.**

**"We were just having fun! We were going to tease Leo with them!" Paige said.**

**"Leo, honey, sorry about this, Could you go and start dinner?" Piper said, and he nodded and walked out of the room, "NOW WHERE DID YOU FIND THOSE?"**

**"In you drawers..." Phoebe said timidly.**

**"AND WHY WERE YOU IN MY DRAWS?"**

**"As Paige said, we were having fun," Prue said.**

**"YOU LET THEM DO THIS PRUE?"**

**"Kind of," Prue said quietly.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIND OF?"**

**"Fine, I did," she said.**

**"WHY?"**

**"WE WERE TRYING TO HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paige said.**

**"FUN AY, FUN, YOU FIND IT FUN TO EMBARISS SOMEONE INFRONT OF THEIR FIANCE'?"**

**"WE DIDN'T KNOW LEO WOULD WALK IN ON US!!! JEEZ PIPER!" Phoebe screamed, running out of the room.**

**Paige followed her and Prue sat down on her bed to try and explain things to a now calmer Piper. **

**"We were playing truth or dare and we got bored. I tried to say no but they used the 'You said no parenting' policy," Prue said.**

**"Why my closet but, I don't have many secret things but I like to keep my private business private.**

**"I'm sorry," Prue said. "And so are they. But I think you were a little harsh on Phoebe."**

**"I know, ill go and have a chat with her soon."  
"Ok, and Piper, is there n e thing I can do to make it up to you?"  
Yeah, you know my dirty little secret, now I want to know yours"**

**"Okay, well I've had..."**

**"I'm planning on maybe bringing Andy in here after our date if things go smoothly."**

**"Oooh, now there's only one question, I wonder how I'm gonna explain this to Leo?"**

**"Tell him the truth," said Prue. Piper nodded and launched down the stairs to see Phoebe and Paige laughing at a Leo in a flowery apron, who was glaring at Phoebe and Paige. Piper started laughing.**

**  
"What are you wearing?" she said, holding back laughter as Leo looked at her amazed that she was laughing at him.**

**"An apron," he said in a dignified voice**

**The girls fell to the floor and Leo looked very angry.  
"What's so funny!?" he asked.**

**"Nothing sweetie, what are you cooking?"**

**"Chicken..." he said quietly.**

**"Well what are you cooking," she said ignoring his comment.**

**"Chicken," he said again.**

**"Yum" Said Paige.**

**Phoebe was still laughing.  
"It's not funny," he said babyish.  
"It is, but I like chicken!" she put her arms around Leo. "Leo, I love you!" He looked at her. "Like a brother!"**

**"Can I get back to my chicken now?" Leo demanded.**

**"Ok, I'm just going to go up and see what I can find in Prue's room"**

**"OK, see you later sweetie," Phoebe said. Piper walked upstairs, Paige walked into the living room. "Hey Leo, can I help?"**

**"Sure" Leo said  
"Wait a minute," Prue said, catching on and running up the stairs after piper and finally catching her, "I told you a secret of mine why would you want to go through my room?"**

**"Because I want revenge since you went through my stuff," Piper answered. Then they heard a big crash, spraying, and laughing. "I wonder what that could be." Piper looked at the stairs and started to dash done them. What she saw made her smile. Phoebe and Leo were spraying each other with cooking spray and a pot had fallen on the floor. Phoebe and Leo were laughing hysterically.**

**"Looks like there having fun, now let's go see what Mrs. Prue doesn't want me to find shall we?" Piper said**

**Piper ran up the stairs, and found Prue lying on her bed reading a magazine.**

**"Now where will I find your secret stash Prue?" Piper asked giving Prue a chance to give in. **

**"I'm not telling," Prue answered.**

**"Fine then, I'm looking in the bottom draw"  
"No don't look there, it's not there really, don't look there"?**

**"I'm looking there whether you like it or not!" Piper said, shaking her finger and started looking.**

**"Well well, you want to explain this to me Prue?"**

**"No, not really," she said, referring toward the pills.**

**"Prue" Piper said sternly, "my stuff was obvious but I want an explanation!"**

**"I'm planning on stuff with Andy," she said**

**"I don't think so Prue, what about the real answer, some of this stuff is open, and really old"**

**"Well, I'm not telling. You can guess," Prue answered, going back to her magazine.**

**"Prue," Piper said more sternly, stealing the magazine**

**"Come on Piper!" Prue said. "I've had... sex before."**

**"Yeah, but with who is my question?" Piper said**

**"With this guy named Caleb," Prue muttered.**

**"Where and When?" Piper said**

**"Like, last year!" Prue said.**

**"Oh ok, and you need all this stuff?"**

**"Yes I do! Now give me back my magazine!" Prue said, grabbing for the magazine.**

**"Ok, I'll leave it for now but that doesn't mean the subject is done with" Piper said**

**"Ok then, missy," Prue said. Piper threw the magazine at her.**


End file.
